


The String

by MatthewsES



Series: The String Series [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewsES/pseuds/MatthewsES
Summary: The red string of fate is common knowledge. Everyone has one, and at the end, your soulmate waits for you."I don't have a red string."
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: The String Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally on wattpad, read it there if youd like to see the original formatting :>

Kindergarten, the first day. Everyone was excited, especially one Alexander Hamilton. He had been counting down the days since his last birthday, waiting for a chance to meet new people, learn things, and perhaps make some new friends. His mother had told him to bring an apple for his new teacher.

Alex had been smiling the whole day, even when he had tripped on the stairs into the school and scraped his knee, nearly dropping the apple, he kept smiling. Once they entered through a door, he saw some of the other kids running in circles around the classroom as his grip strengthened on his mother's own hand. She gave him a supporting smile as her son took in the new scenery.

It was an ordinary kindergarten classroom, colors everywhere with posters saying what their names were even though they all just looked like different shades of grey, drawings from kids graduated long ago, and the teacher's desk, accompanied by a "World's Best Kindergarten Teacher" mug (the word "kindergarten" seemingly written by a young child with a red (not that he could tell) crayon) and an engraved nameplate that stated "Ms. Dolores R. Piney". No one knew what the R. stood for, she never told anyone.

A tall, kind looking woman with flowing blonde hair and a birthmark above her lip, appearing to be around her late twenties or early thirties, walked towards the two, "Hello! I'm the kindergarten teacher here." A few more words were spoken, but all were directed towards Alexander's mother, until... "And who is this?" Ms. Piney said addressing the small boy.

Alex found himself shy and tried to shake the feeling off. "I'm Alexander, ma'am. But you can call me Alex.. if you want..." His confident demeanor faltered as he finished, trailing off, yet he still released his mother's hand to hold it out, like any gentleman would be. His new teacher quickly took his unspoken offer, shaking his hand in awe.

"What a bright young man you are! My name is Ms. Piney and I'm going to be your kindergarten teacher."

Later that day, after his mother left against his begging her to stay, the class was sat in front of a chalkboard, on a plush, circular rug. On the board, a picture of two people, one male, one female, connected by a red line that seemed to droop between them. This confused Alex.

"The red string of fate; well, your parents probably already told you about them. It's the thread that connects you to your soulmate, and only you and the person on the other side of it can see it. Some people go their whole lives looking for their soulmates, sometimes starting when they're just children-" two kids (of which Alex didn't know the names of) shared a glance, grinning to the other. Alexander raised his hand. "others wait until their adults. Yes, Alex?"

"I don't have a red string..."


	2. Chapter Two

Ever since then, Alex was no longer known as "Alexander" or "Alex", he was Mr. Hamilton, or, as the other kids liked to call him, Mr. No-String. Though that soon turned into Hamilton and just plain No-String as he went up in grade and everyone around him lost any respect for him.. expect his mother.

When he was just eight, any part of his father that cared about him disappeared. It was sudden but Alexander had learned from it. Then, at ten years of age, his father was gone, leaving him and his mother with mounds of debt. Then- well, you probably already know that story, and, if you don't, we'll revisit the past at a later date to clear a few things up.

Now Alex was in New York City, ready for a fresh start after everything that had happened. He planned to keep his past a secret from anyone and everyone. Even his new roommates at Kings College; Aaron Burr and Thomas Jefferson. They both seemed nice enough. Though Burr didn't talk all that much, Thomas was one that could hold a good conversation.

What Alexander didn't know was that Jefferson was like him: he didn't have a soulmate. But both men were set on a new start where no one knew, so their similarities stayed a mystery, forever buried in the back of their minds, never to be spoken about to anyone outside of whom already knew. And for Hamilton, that means keeping it bottled up until the end of time since he didn't even know where the last people that he knew were, or even if they were still alive.


	3. Chapter Three

It's been two months since Alex started at Kings College, and things were going great. He'd meet several people who he now considered his friends, two of which were his roommates though Aaron still didn't say much. Another was a nice young Frenchman everyone called Lafayette, since his name was far too long to really completely remember, unless you had it written down someplace (which Alex did). Since Alex and Thomas were fluent in French, they enjoyed having conversations no one understood exactly the three of them.

Though, with friends, come enemies and Charles Lee fell into that very category. Thomas had found Alexander beaten and bloody several times, and every time, Alex refused to got to the hospital, saying "It's not that bad, really, Tommy." or "I've been through worse, believe me." never bothering to elaborate even when pressed to do so.

All and all, Hamilton would say he was having a fairly good life. But he always felt as though something was missing, something important that he shouldn't have to go through life without, but he could never put his finger on what it was.

After another day of classes, Alex and 'Tommy' (as the aforementioned like to call him) made their way back to their dorm, expecting a evening of relaxing and perhaps video game playing, or binge-watching Netflix as Alexander worked on either things that were due in a few weeks, or something for fun, on his newish blog.

But he wasn't expecting a message on that very blog.


	4. Chapter Four

Turtleboi: Um, hi! I just wanted to say how much I admire your writing. It's beautiful and somehow go perfectly with the pictures you put with them. Do you take those yourself? Sorry if I seem kinda stalker-ish, I'm kind of awkward..

This had left Alex blushing, not sure how to respond (which was something new to Alex, he always had something to say). He looked to Tomas to see if he could offer some sort of advice only to find a look of frustration on the taller's face as he browsed through Netflix, looking for something to watch but apparently coming up empty-handed. Alexander already knew he would eventually turn on Iron Fist since they were both somewhat Marvel fanatics, but he left Jefferson to his own devices, looking back towards his laptop.

A.Ham: Hello. Thank you so much, I spend a lot of time on this but I didn't expect anyone to actually like it besides my roommate.

A.Ham: Yes, I do take the pictures. I got a digital camera a while back as a birthday present to myself haha.

Alex kept reconsidering what he had sent, thinking of the ways he could have said something differently, better. But just as the iconic Iron Fist theme started to sound in the background, and the feel of Tomas sitting back to enjoy an episode he had probably watched ten times by now, his bright red (not that he could know what color it was) laptop dinged.

Turtleboi: omg-

Turtleboi: You actually responded!

A.Ham: Hehe, yea, of course I did! Why wouldn't respond to my first ever fan? ×D

Turtleboi: Im your first?!

Turtleboi: How is that even possible? You deserve way more!!

A.Ham: Honestly I didn't expect any, though it would be nice to know the name of my first ever fan..

Turtleboi: oh!

Turtleboi: of course! Its John, whats yours?

A.Ham: Alexandria, but you can call me Alex.

'Alexandria' realized his mistake a little too late.. auto-correct really was a bitch when it wanted to be, especially since this wasn't the first time this had happened. He didn't attempt to correct it though, it's not as though they would be meeting in person, after all.

Turtleboi: Cool! Hey Alex!


	5. Chapter Five

It was strange; When Alex talked to Turtleboi, that feeling that something was missing disappeared. He couldn't explain it as he sat there two days later, in the same position he was two days before, with Tommy watching Iron Fist once more, and his computer in his lap, in the main room in their dorm, with Burr either cooped up in his room or out with the Schuyler sisters (he didn't know which and honestly didn't really care), messaging John once again.

A.Ham: hey John

Turtleboi: oh, hey, hows it going?

Turtleboi: I saw your new post earlier. I feel like the story really spoke to me.

Turtleboi: I also loved the picture of the park/woods that you had on there. They really set the mood.

A.Ham: Thanks! I wasn't really satisfied with the photos but decided to put them up anyways. I think I could've gotten a better angle, though Thomas said: "it's just you".

Turtleboi: Tomas?

A.Ham: Oh, yea! He's one of my roommates. The other is Aaron, he's not a lot of fun XD

Turtleboi: His last name wouldnt happen to be Burr, would it..?

A.Ham: Yep, that's him.

A.Ham: Why do you ask?

Turtleboi: No reason

Turtleboi: Just tell him John said hi for me, will ya?

A.Ham: Haha, sure thing!

"Yo, Aaron! John says hi!!" Alex yelled from his spot on the couch, unsure if Burr was actually there to hear him.

Thomas gave him a questioning look as the sound of something hitting the floor come from Burr's room followed by a "WHAT?!". Aaron scrambled to get his footing before slamming his bedroom door open with a 'bang'. Marching up behind the shorter man, he looked over his shoulder, reading the past conversation with 'Turtleboi'. "It is him. That bastard... I didn't think he'd survive on his own..."

A.Ham: He says hi.

Alex sent with a smirk on his face. And he could have sworn he heard Aaron chuckle under his breath after John replied.

Turtleboi: Really? Thats it? No "there no way he could of survived after I left"? Nothing?

Turtleboi: *There's

A.Ham: Oh yeah, there was quite a bit of that.

Turtleboi: Ha! I knew it!


	6. Chapter Six

Alex had made a habit of this; so much so that he had forgotten to do a three-page essay that was due in six hours. If you knew Alexander, you would know that this wasn't like him in any way. In fact, Alex could normally have assignments finished the day they were assigned and triple the page count required.

This in particular essay was on The Founding Fathers for his advanced History class, and he could picture Mr. Washington, the strict history teacher, looking down at him in disappointment in his mind as he handed in the bare minimum word count. Though he didn't have to imagine it for very long, for six hours later, on the dot, George was taking the thin stack of papers (which mostly consisted of the horrible handwriting Alex had used as he cringed at names that matched either his own name or those of people he knew) in his hand, the two standing on opposite sides of the man's desk.

Mr. Washington looked at the paper, then at Hamilton, then the three short pages, then Alex, and back again, a look of surprise on his face at how little the best student in his class had written. "Is, is this all, Alexander?" Said male nodded stiffly, looking down, trying to avoid his teacher's eyes. "Okay... Go and take your seat next to Jefferson..." Nodding once more, Alex turned to take his place in the isles.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Came Thomas' deep voice in a hushed tone.

"Um, yeah..." Jefferson knew he was lying from the way he played with his long sleeves, his hands on his desk, and how he hadn't even made an attempt to get his laptop out of his backpack yet when he's normally already typing by now.

Thomas always noticed the little things.


	7. Chapter Seven

A.Ham: jjohn

A.Ham: areyou up ?

A.Ham: please i need ur hellp

A.Ham: pleaase john

A.Ham: I ccant do th is alone

A.Ham: ii cant stop shaking

A.Ham: jhd

A.Ham: sorry../

A.Ham: illl just goo  
Unread  
Delivered 10:02pm

Turtleboi signed on: 10:46pm

Turtleboi: Alex?!

Turtleboi: omg Alex, r u okay??

A.Ham: He's fine, just had a panic attack, but he's alright now... I think.

Turtleboi: who r u?? What happened to Alex?!!

A.Ham: I'm Thomas, Lexi's roommate.

A.Ham: I went to check on Alex after I heard crying. I didn't know it was this bad until I got in here.

Turtleboi: what was "this bad"????

A.Ham: Alex's fear of storms.


End file.
